Another Chance
by youarethemoon
Summary: After his steamy hook up with Blair, Chuck feels devasted when she gets back with Nate. In an attempt to win her back, he shows up at her house uninvited and possibly...unwanted? one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters – I just like to write about them.

"Nate!" Blair giggled, shoving his warm hands away from her pants. "You're such a bad boy! My mom could be home any minute."

Nate shrugged, his golden eyes smoldering. "It'll be quick, I promise." He grabbed her tiny hand and led her to her huge, spacious bed. Nate pushed her gently onto it and positioned himself on top of her, his lips moving passionately against Blair's mouth.

Blair roughly pulled Nate closer, her mouth opening eagerly. She expertly moved her smooth hands around Nate's body, feeling his hard abs. Blair felt Nate become hard, and he moved to the bottom of her shirt and nearly ripped it off of her.

"Nate?" Blair pulled away, her eyes amused. "Are you sure? It's going to have to be really fast…"

Nate responded by removing his cashmere sweater and pulling the luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets over their bodies. He flipped Blair on top of him, and she grinded her pelvis against his, feeling his hardness underneath.

"Come here," Nate said huskily, forcefully pulling Blair forward by her shoulders and kissing her. He moved his hands up and down her silky back, finally unhooking her black lace bra. Blair let out a moan as Nate's hands cupped her breasts, gently squeezing them. She pressed harder against him, their tongues entangled.

Blair, despite the fact that she was with her "perfect" boyfriend, could not stop thinking about a certain someone. A slimy, perverted, always-horny someone. She desperately tried to erase the thoughts from her head, telling herself over and over that Nate is the one she loves.

A loud noise echoed from downstairs, and Blair felt Nate tense underneath her. "Don't stop," she pleaded. "My mom will know better than to come into my room. It's fine!" Blair quickly lifted herself above Nate, unbuttoned his jeans, and threw them on the floor.

She then rolled onto her side, her hand rubbing Nate's penis. Nate felt himself harden even more, and his fingers slid into Blair's pants just as the doorknob turned. Nate jerked his hand away from Blair, and Blair, surprised by his sudden movement, fell off the bed.

The door pushed open and in the doorway was none other than Chuck Bass.

"Chuck?!" Blair sputtered, blinking her eyes numerous times. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She quickly remembered that Nate was still unaware about what had happened between her and Chuck, so she grabbed a pillow from her bed and tried to summon a blush, to see "embarrassed" about being seen almost completely naked by him. The blush part wasn't hard – for some reason Blair was extremely embarrassed. Maybe it was because the guy she had been thinking about while Nate touched her was right here in front of her, seeing her with another guy. Maybe it was because she could read the pain in Chuck's face, despite his smarmy façade. Maybe it was because she knew Chuck was feeling betrayed.

"What are you doing here man?" Nate asked, looking irritated.

Chuck ran his hand through his short, black hair and shrugged his shoulders. "I heard something from Serena that I thought Blair should know," he said lamely.

"You couldn't send me a text? You couldn't ring the doorbell? You couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Blair asked, her voice rising in frustration.

"Believe me," Chuck sneered, his piercing eyes locked on Blair's. "If I knew you were entertaining my dear Nathaniel, I wouldn't have interrupted. Besides, the maid said it was fine if I came upstairs."

"Whatever," Nate said. "Give us a second to get dressed and we can get one of the maids to cook us something. I'm starving."

Blair closed her eyes, horrified at the thought of having a meal with Chuck and Nate. In her head, she went over all the awful scenarios that could occur, most of them ending in Chuck getting the shit kicked out of him by an angry Nate once he accidentally spilled the beans about sleeping with her.

"Sounds excellent," Chuck replied, smiling at Blair's obvious discomfort. "And Nathaniel, I am truly sorry about the interruption…"

Nate shook his head and said, "No problem man. Blair and I have been alone so many times this past week that it doesn't really matter."

Blair wanted to throw a pillow at Nate for his inconsiderate comment, but then remembered that he didn't know that that comment would hurt Chuck. Out of the corner of her eye, Blair saw Chuck wince slightly, and leave the room. He shut the door loudly behind him.

"That was interesting," Blair said evenly, deciding that shouting "_What the fuck!_" and throwing a fit probably wasn't the best idea.

"Mhmm," Nate replied, pulling his jeans on. "What do you want to eat?"

Blair clasped her bra on and began searching for her shirt. "Oh, whatever. I'm not hungry." She looked up and saw that Nate had already left the room. She rolled her eyes and threw on an old Armani t-shirt that had been lying under her bed for years. Immediately after she tugged it over her head, she realized why she had shoved it under her bed. Oh well, no time to change. Lunch with the boys was waiting, and Blair knew it would be interesting.

- -

Blair idly twisted her ruby ring as she listened to Chuck and Nate congratulate themselves on finding an excellent, new dealer. She discreetly yawned into her fist as she tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for their idiotic conversation to be over so she could sweetly and innocently suggest that Chuck go home.

Chuck smiled at Blair from across the table and attempted to play footsie with her under the table. She smiled back, and then stomped her heel into this foot.

"Fuck!" Chuck shouted in pain, grimacing.

"What happened?" Nate asked, looking bewildered.

"Oh my goodness! That was your foot Chuck? I'm sorry!" Blair tried to look concerned. "Do you need to go to the emergency room? I can call a cab…"

"I'm fine," Chuck replied, pushing his chair back so Blair's deadly shoes had no chance of "accidentally" stomping on his feet again. He let out a low sigh and ran his fingers through his dark hair, mentally cursing himself for randomly showing up at Blair's house. How could be so stupid, so naïve, so clingy…so hopeful? He was a fool for believing Blair really wanted to pursue anything with him and he was risking his reputation as a player for a silly brunette whose middle name was drama.

"Blair, I think I'm going to leave," Nate said, standing up. He walked over and kissed Blair softly on the head. "I'll call you later."

"But Nate! We didn't even get to…you know, do what we wanted to!" Blair said, pouting.

He shrugged his muscular shoulders and gave her a little smile. "Tomorrow? I promised Serena I would see her today, before she leaves again to work on the movie."

Blair flipped her chocolate brown hair over her shoulders, her eyes looking cold. "Whatever Nate. Have fun with Serena."

Nate nodded goodbye to Chuck, and left quietly out the door, not worrying about leaving his girlfriend with the most notorious player on the Upper East Side.

"Well Chuck, I'm sure you can see yourself out. I have things to do." Blair pushed her chair back from the table, looking out at the quickly darkening sky. Night was coming fast, and she had to beautify herself to party the evening away.

Chuck stood up as well, and walked over to Blair's side of the table. As he got close to her, his heart started thumping wildly, and he felt sick with embarrassment. The great Chuck Bass experiencing his first heart flutter?

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked angrily, grabbing onto Blair's arm as she tried to walk away. "I thought we had something and then you got back with Nate! What the hell?"

Blair tried to shake his hand off, but he had her arm in an iron grip. "You thought wrong Chuck," she said, trying to look disgusted and keep her palms from sweating. She felt anxious, and hated herself for wanting to kiss him. She focused her attention on some dumb, antique painting her mom had purchased to avoid looking into Chuck's eyes. _Nate, Nate, Nate_ she thought to herself desperately. "Now get the hell off before I call the police!"

Chuck tightened his grip tauntingly. "Go ahead and call," he jeered. "I know you won't."

Blair lifted her free hand and smacked Chuck across the face. His eyes widened in shock and he dropped her arm suddenly, as if burned. "What the fuck was that for?"

"That's for you being an asshole! Now get out of my house!" Blair replied, feeling tears gather in her eyes. What was wrong with her? Half of her wanted to kick Chuck in the balls and the other half wanted to push him up against the wall and make out with him. Torn, she decided on standing still and waiting for Chuck to leave.

Moments passed and the two stared at each other, their expressions full of lust, anger, and maybe a little…love?

"Blair…" Chuck said uncertainly. He stepped forward and raised his hand and gently caressed her face and pushed her soft hair behind her ears. "Why Nate? Why not me? Why don't I deserve another chance?"

Blair teetered, feeling wobbly from Chuck's touch. She was either losing her mind or…falling for Chuck. "Nate is my boyfriend," she responded robotically, unable to say anything else. She wanted to run away, to hide in her bedroom, and avoid Chuck for the rest of her life. A girl like Blair does not fall in love with a guy like Chuck.

Or so she thought.

"He doesn't deserve you. And I'm not going to let him have you."

Chuck pushed Blair against the wall, kissing her roughly. Blair eagerly kissed back, her mind going blissfully blank. She felt desired and loved, and that was all she ever really wanted.


End file.
